sulleycinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Mike 11: Mike Wazowski Gets Some Chips
Mike 11: Mike Wazowski Gets Some Chips is the 11th movie in the Mike series and is the first movie since Mike 9: Mike's Broken Dick to not become lost media. A new widescreen version of Mike's New Car, which was originally included on the DVD release of Monsters Inc., will play before this in theaters. Plot After leaving China, Mike Wazowski gets hungry, so he goes to the chip shop to get some chips, but one of the employees at the chip shop told Mike that there were no more chips left. This leads Mike to get filled with rage and go on a rampage in Monstropolis, destroying everything and everyone in his path and braking into homes to find any type of chip. After his chip search went unsuccessful, Mike got angrier and angrier until the power of no chips turned him into a Godzilla-like kaiju monster. This leads Randall to call the police and they send tanks and airjets to destroy Mike. Mike takes down the entire land and air forces and Randall. However, before getting guac extra, Sulley decided to help by throwing a tranquilizer at Mike making him pass out. It then shows a trippy sequence where Mike laments on all the chips he's eaten, when suddenly Chester Cheeta, the Grippos boy and other chip mascots repeatedly tell him to steal chips because all chips are made by shitty corporations with enough money already, he then goes into the chip shop and steals all the chips, the police then arrive and gun him down, then Mike awakes in a cold sweat and he realized it was only a dream because the real chips store ran out of chips. When Mike woke up he was back in his normal form, but he also had full control of all the Monstropolis defense squads now, so he decides to lead them into China to steal all of the chips from the Chinese as revenge for the events of Mike 10: Big Trouble in Big China, he is successful but the amount of chips end up forming a mountain, cleverly named Chip Mountain by Monstropolis residents. The movie ends with Mike eating chips on Chip Mountain, Daffy Duck then walks up and says "Hey Michael, can I have some chipzzzz?" Mike says "No bitch, you ruin lost media!" Mike then kills Daffy, turns him into chips and eats him. The movie ends with Mike saying "Mmm, duck flavor!" The post scene features Robot Jones trying to get some chips from the Chip Mountian by poking one of the bags with a stick, but he then remembers that Lays chips are 70% air at the last second and the air blasts him off of Chip Mountain. Trivia *Bakugo is the only one who gets harmed during Mike’s rampage. Randall had overdosed on painkillers before he got squashed. *Sulley was mad that the guac was extra. *Stan Lee cameos during Mike’s rampage, cheering him on. *This is Robot Jones’ first non-cameo appearance in the Mike series. *Dexter’s Dad cameos and attempts to say his famous catchphrase “Ah YES! Saturdays are made for Dads! And Dad’s car!” but right before he can say “made”, Mike’s dick squashes his car. Category:Mike Films